Flammenschweif
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Todesgrund=Im See ertrunken |Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Flammenjunges (Flamekit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Flammenpfote (Flamepaw) |Rang3=Heilerschüler |RName3=Flammenpfote (Flamepaw) |Rang4=Heiler |RName4=Flammenschweif (Flametail) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Bernsteinpelz |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Eschenstern |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Lichtfell |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Tigerherz |Mentor=Wolkenschweif (kurzzeitig), Kleinwolke |lebend=Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen |verstorben=Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Tigerheart's Shadow |erwähnt=Der verschollene Krieger, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Cats of the Clans﻿, The Ultimate Guide}} Flammenschweif (Original: Flametail) ist ein dunkler, flammen orangefarbener Kater mit breiten Schultern, straffen, starken Muskeln und hellen, blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Fluss der Finsternis :Flammenjunges und seine Geschwister Tigerjunges und Lichtjunges werden als Junge von Bernsteinpelz und Eschenkralle auf die Welt gebracht. :Schwarzstern verkündet ihre Geburt auf der Großen Versammlung. Verbannt :Als Brombeerkralle und Löwenpfote zum SchattenClan kommen, um Bernsteinpelz zu fragen, ob sie mit zum Stamm kommt, erklärt Flammenjunges, wie eklig DonnerClan-Katzen riechen. Er und seine Geschwister springen sofort auf Löwenpfote, aber Bernsteinpelz hält sie zurück und stellt die Jungen vor, die sofort anfangen, Löwenpfote zu jagen. :Später stimmt sie zu, mit zum Stamm zu kommen und verabschiedet sich von Flammenjunges und seinen Geschwistern. Schneevogel kümmert sich während der Abwesenheit von Bernsteinpelz um ihn und seine Geschwister. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er erscheint das erste Mal, als Distelpfote in das Lager des SchattenClans kommt, da sie Hilfe im Kampf gegen den WindClan und den FlussClan braucht. Deshalb bittet Bernsteinpelz, dass Schneevogel auf ihre Jungen aufpassen soll. :Er wird ein zweites Mal gesehen, als Rostfell Distelpfote, Häherpfote und Löwenpfote aufgabelt, die versucht haben, von ihrer Expedition zu Sol zurück zum DonnerClan zu kommen. Schwarzstern ist allerdings an Sol interessiert. :Flammenjunges spielt immer wieder mit Distelpfotes Schweif, und fragt sie auch, warum Häherpfote ihn nicht ansieht. Häherpfote hört das und sagt, dass er blind ist. Flammenjunges wundert sich, wie Häherpfote dann den Weg hierhergefunden hat. Der antwortet leicht genervt, dass er gut hören kann, und seine Geschwister bei sich hatte. Dann sagt er leise "Auf Wiedersehen" zu Häherpfote. Lange Schatten :Seine Mutter bringt ihn und seine Geschwister ins Lager des DonnerClans, nachdem sie sich vom SchattenClan abgewandt haben. Er schüttet Distelblatt sein Herz aus, da er gerne der Heilerschüler des SchattenClans geworden wäre, aber Sol hatte die Mentoren abgeschafft und veranlasst, dass Schwarzstern nun Schwarzfuß genannt werden soll. Er will auch nicht im DonnerClan bleiben, weil Blattsee schon einen Schüler hat, und er im SchattenClan Schüler sein will. :Wolkenschweif bildet ihn vorübergehend zum Krieger aus. Sonnenaufgang :Er wird Kleinwolkes Schüler. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Er ist nun ein vollwertiger Heiler und trägt den Namen ''Flammenschweif. ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :Er ist auf dem englischen Cover zu sehen. :Löwenglut und Rußherz entdecken ihn im Territorium des DonnerClans, wo er Löwenglut als Mörder beschimpft und fragt, ob er ihn nicht auch töten möchte. Danach fügt er hinzu, dass er froh ich doch nicht mit jemandem wie ihm verwandt zu sein und läuft dann weg. :Pilzkralle und er schließen sich dem Begräbnis von Rostfell an. Während Kleinwolke schläft, kümmert er sich um die verletzte Pfote von Kratzfuß. Während Schwarzstern zu seinem Clan spricht, versorgt er weiterhin einige Wunden. Später wird er vom Anführer zusammen mit Kleinwolke in dessen Bau gerufen, wo sie den Auftrag bekommen zum Mondsee zu gehen und den SternenClan um Rat zu fragen. Flammenschweif meint, er ginge alleine und Kleinwolke soll sich weiterhin ausruhen. Dort angekommen, trifft er mehrere Mitglieder des SternenClans, allerdings ausschließlich ehemalige SchattenClan Krieger. Diese erklären ihm, dass es beim SternenClan normalerweise keine Grenzen gäbe, aber in Zeiten wie diesen ändert sich das nun. Sie teilen ihm mit, dass der SchattenClan zu Unrecht leidet und warnen ihn vor großem Unheil, welches selbst sie nicht beeinflussen können. Kurz bevor er aufwacht, sagt ihm Fetzenstern dass der SchattenClan von nun an keine Verbündeten mehr haben wird, nur die Kriegerahnen werden ihnen zur Seite stehen. Er sagt ebenfalls, dass eine Zeit der Kriege kommen wird und Flammenschweif so hell wie Feuer brennen muss, um den Clan zu schützen. :Flammenschweif stirbt bei dem Spiel Steinbeute, da es auf dem Eis gespielt wird. Erst möchte er das nicht, doch die Schüler sagen ihm, dass es Spaß machen würde. Das Eis bricht und er fällt ins Wasser. Häherfeder versucht, ihn zu retten, doch als er taucht, um Flammenschweif zu packen, kommt Stein und sagt ihm, dass es die Zeit des SchattenClan-Schülers sei, zu sterben. :Später lockt Braunstern ihn in den Wald der Finsternis und sagt Efeupfote, dass sie ihn töten soll, um zu beweisen, dass sie loyal zum Wald der Finsternis ist, obwohl Flammenschweif schon tot ist. Damit würde er dann endgültig verschwinden, auch aus dem SternenClan. Um nicht von Braunstern angegriffen zu werden und ihre Rolle als Spionin zu verlieren, greift sie ihn mit dem Gedanken ''Vergib mir, SternenClan (Original: Forgive me, StarClan!) an, aber Tigerherz reißt sie von ihm herunter und sagt, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass sie das zerstört, was noch von seinem Bruder übrig geblieben ist. Schließlich lassen Tigerstern und Braunstern ihn gehen, weil er ihrer Meinung sowieso nur zum Kräutermischen zu gebrauchen ist. ''Spur des Mondes :Er wird von Häherfeder im SternenClan gesehen. Rindengesicht erklärt dem jungen Heiler dort gerade etwas. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Häherfeder und Tüpfelblatt überschreiten die Grenze zum SchattenClan im SternenClan, um mit Flammenschweif zu sprechen. Allerdings sinkt Häherfeder in Erde ein. Dann kommt Flammenschweif, und sagt, er wisse, wie sich das anfühlt, und dass er ihn sterben lassen würde. Nach einem längeren Gespräch hilft Flammenschweif Häherfeder, und sagt den anderen Heilern, dass Häherfeder versucht hatte, Flammenschweif zu retten. Häherfeder glaubt, dass Flammenschweif die vierte Katze in der Prophezeiung ist, weil Mottenflügel ein Zeichen von einem brennenden Farn bekommen hat. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Sonstiges *Er hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da seine Mutter Bernsteinpelz aus dem DonnerClan stammt. *Er ist auf dem englischen Cover von ''Stimmen der Nacht abgebildet, obwohl er dort grüne statt blaue Augen hat.Vicky's Facebook auf Warriors Wish *Er ist nach seinem feurigen Pelz benannt.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *Auf seinem Bild von The Ultimate Guide hat er fälschlicherweise gelbe Augen. *In Stimmen der Nacht und Die letzte Hoffnung wird er fälschlicherweise als goldbraun beschrieben, Familie *Mutter: Bernsteinpelz *Vater: Eschenstern *Schwester: Lichtfell *Bruder: Tigerherz *Großmütter: Goldblüte, Dunkelblüte *Großväter: Tigerstern, Brandwind *Urgroßmütter: Leopardenfuß, Fleckenschweif, Federsturm *Urgroßväter: Kiefernstern, Kleinohr, Hansi *Ururgroßmütter: Harepounce, Heckenrose, Frischbrise *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Oakstar, Stagleap *Urururgroßmutter: Flashnose *Tante: Lavendeljunges *Onkel: Brombeerstern, Zedernherz *Halbtante: Mottenflügel *Halbonkel: Wieselpfote, Luchsjunges, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Großtanten: Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges, Misteljunges *Großonkel: Fetzenstern, Löwenherz, Schneejunges *Cousinen: Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Cousins: Rauchpfote, Krallenpfote, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Nichte: Seidenbart *Neffen: Wacholderkralle, Blitzstein *Entfernte Verwandte: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Flamekit.png|Junges FlametailRedone2.png|Schüler FlametailRedone1.png|Heilerschüler Offizielle Artworks TUG-Flametail.png|Flammenschweif in The Ultimate Guide Night Whispers Covercat.png|Flammenschweif auf dem Cover von Night Whispers Zitate Zeremonien Heilerschülerzeremonie :'Kleinwolke:' ''Und für uns ist es nun Zeit, mit dem SternenClan zu wandeln. Doch zuerst will ich Flammenpfote den Geistern seiner Kriegervorfahren vorstellen. Flammenpfote, bist du bereit? :Flammenpfote: Ja. :Kleinwolke: Flammenpfote, ist es dein Wunsch, als Heiler-Katze in die Geheimnisse des SternenClans einzudringen? :Flammenpfote: Das ist es. :Kleinwolke: Dann trete vor. Krieger des SternenClans, hiermit stelle ich euch diesen Schüler vor. Er hat den Pfad einer Heiler-Katze gewählt. Gewährt ihm eure Weisheit und eure Erkenntnis, damit er eure Wege verstehen möge und seinen Clan in Einklang mit eurem Willen heilen kann. Kauere dich nieder und trink aus dem See. Quellen en:Flametail fi:Liekkihäntä fr:Plume de Flamme nl:Vlamstaart pl:Płomienny Ogon ru:Огнехвостes:Rosillo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere